SAKURA-CHAN LIFE!
by sarokun
Summary: Last Chapter 3UP!/Kehidupan Sakura selama kembali menyandang gelar tunangan Uchiha Sasuke./Dia, pria ini, yang ada dihadapanku sekarang, yang sedang memelukku saat ini, yang sedang memejamlan matanya, merengkuh tubuhku dalam dekapan hangatnya, yang membuat diriku menjadi seorang wanita./ "Ugh, sakit sekali" /"Jangan dingin seperti itu! Aku tak suka!"/Rate:M (lime) RnR jika berkenan
1. Chapter 1

Naruto disclaimer by "kishimoto-_sensei"_

Sakura-chan life by Sarokun.

Warning : **this story can make sick your eye's**

**Typo's, cerita mungkin kurang menarik,kesalahan pengejaan dan lainnya.**

**Saya berharap reader-_sama_ menyukainya.**

**Rate : T - T+ mungkin termasuk M, Genre: romance/drama**

* * *

Kyoto, 28 mei 2013.

Sinar mentari mencoba mengusikku, membelai hangat wajahku. Ah aku baru ingat, semalam aku diculik oleh mantan tunanganku. Ck, lucu sekali kalau ino tahu, pasti aku ditertawakan, 'sudah besar masih ada yang mau menculikmu?.' Ya, setidaknya itu yang ku pikirkan.

Dia, pria ini, yang ada dihadapanku sekarang, yang sedang memelukku saat ini, yang sedang memejamlan matanya, merengkuh tubuhku dalam dekapan hangatnya, yang membuat diriku menjadi seorang wanita.

Sasuke, tahukah kau aku membencimu, kau menyebalkan, selalu bisa membuatku merasa aman, membuatku serasa diperatikan, dan yang penting membuat jantungku takbisa tenang. Dibalik sikap dingin dan arogannya dirimu, kau pemuda, ah, bukan pemuda karena baru saja semalam kau menjadi seorang pria. Aku mencintaimu, sanga mencinaimu, walaupun membencimu, aku tetap tak bisa menghilangkan rasa cinta ini.

Aku ingin memejamkan mataku lagi . oh, rasanya sangat melelahkan semalam. Kami-_sama_, apakah tindakanku sudah benar? Menerima kembali dirinya, dirinya yang pernah mengkhianatiku, berselingkuh dengan salah satu teman dekatku, dan dengan bodohnya aku ditipu selama hampir satu bulan. Ck, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Aku mengubah pisisiku yang tadinya menghadap Sasuke, kini mencoba melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya untuk membelakanginya. " Ugh, sakit sekali" ucapku parau. Aku hanya bisa meleguh saat ku gerakan pinggulku. Oh, aku baru ingat 'punya sauke' masih didalam, bagaimana ini sakit sekali. Sedikit demi sedikit ku gerakan lagi pinggulku untuk melepas 'miliknya'. " Ah,yess." Akhirnya terlepas juga.

Posisiku sekarang sudah menghadap dinding kamar sasuke –sebenarnya ini kamar apartemen pribadi miliknya, aku pernah kesini saat masih berstatus sebagai tunangannya-, dapat kurasakan tangannya yang sempat terlepas merengkuhku kembali. Melingkarkan kakinya ke atas kakiku, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekungan leherku.

terkadang kau begitu dingin padaku, tapi kau selalu bisa membuatku nyaman. Sasuke, benarkah kau sudah berubah, benarkah janjimu yang kau ucapkan semalam, jangan buatku kecewa lagi. Aku lelah dengan hubungan ini, sebenarnya aku ingin melupakanmu, bahkan aku sudah hampir mkenemukan penggantimu. Andai saja semalam kau tak datang menculikku, mungkin aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan dapat dipastikan aku akan menjadi Nyonya Akasuna.

Akasuna? Hei semoga sasori baik-baik saja. Saat aku tinggal seorang diri dikafe itu, bagaimana perasaannya ya? 'maaf sasori-kun, tuan uchiha ini begitu egois, hingga menculikku darimu, dan dibawa kabur ke kota lain. Haha lucu sekali kalau mengingat mimik wajah sasuke semalam, seperti anak kecil yang memohon pada ibunya untuk diajak pergi jala-jalan, mata hitamnya sayu tidak tajam seperti dulu lagi, tangannya gemetar dan langkah kakinya saat menyeretku kedalam mobil, dan-aku sungguh tidak tahu lagi kelanjutannya karena terakhir yang ku ingat dia menyekap hidungku dengan selembar sapu tangan- aku terbangun sudah didalam kamar sasuke. Sedikit keributan kecil, tumpahnya air mataku hingga momen dimana Sasuke bersimpuh dihadapanku hanya untuk kembali di sisiku.

"Emh, kau sudah bangun?" tanya pria angkuh yang sekarang menjadi tunanganku kembali.

"Ya." Jawabku sekedarnya. Memangnya apa yang harus aku jawab? Menggodanya? Mengatakan 'apa kau menikmati yang semalam?' oh, ayolah, aku wanita baik-baik.

"Jangan dingin seperti itu! Aku tak suka!"

Oh no! Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Dingin? Tidak suka? Oh Tuan Muda, kau harusnya sadar siapa yang dingin dan menyebalkan selama ini? Itu KAU!

"Ck, jangan memerintahku! Kau dasar mesum!"

"Hei! Siapa yang tak mesum jika seorang lelaki dan perempuan sedang berdua di apartemen pribadi."

"Hentikan Uchiha."

Huft, aku sungguh malas berdebat dengan pria ini di pagi hari. Aku masih ingin mendapatkan tidurku kembali, tapi sepertinya dia tak mengijinkanku. Tangannya usil sekali, coba kalian bayangkan bagaimana bisa kalian tidur jika seseorang menarik narik rambutmu dari belakang. "Hentikan Sasuke! Aku masih ingin tidur!"

"Berbaliklah kearah sini, jangan membelakangiku! Aku tak suka!" oh God! Sejak kapan Uchiha begitu rewel seperti ini. "Cakula!" Dengar, bahkan dia memanggil namaku dengan logat anak-anak.

"Kau sudah dua puluh lima tahun Sasuke, berhenti merengek. Aku lelah! Leher dan bahuku pegal karena semalaman tertidur menghadap kiri, menghadap mu."

Tidak ada bantahan maupun sanggahan dari Sasuke, berarti dia mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan. Aku kembali memejamkan mata, sepertinya aku akan terlelap

"Saku."

Suara itu lagi.

"Sakura."

Aku tak menjawab panggilannya. Aku benar-benar malas untuk meladeni semua ocehannya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidur ya?"

Masa bodoh!

-000-

-Rumah sakit Tokyo-

"Oke, kita sudah sampai. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti, jadi tunggu aku! Mengerti?"

"Yes."

"Good girl."

Aku melangkah keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Sekarang aku kembali dengan rutinitasku sebelumnya. Menjadi seorang dokter anak. Akan aku jelaskan kenapa aku keluar dari mobil milik Sasuke, ini semua terjadi karena ketakutan yang tak jelas dari Sasuke. Dia bersikeras akan mengantarku karena dia takut aku akan pergi lagi darinya. Lucu sekali, padahal dulu dia tak seprotektif ini padaku. Kata-katanya yang membuatku luluh 'siapa yang menjamin kau akan selalu berada disekitarku selain diriku sendiri! Mengertilah sayang, aku begitu mencintaimu sekarang, besok, dan selama hidupku!' itulah perkataan yang dilontarkannya tadi pagi.

"Bye bye." Ucapnya, kalian tahu? bahkan saat kami tunangan dulu dia jarang sekali mengantarku, sekarang dia mengantarku dan mengucapkan 'bye bye', lucu sekali.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum termanisku sebagai jawabannya. Hah, entah kenapa bau rumahsakit ini begitu menenagkanku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan dokter yang beradi poli anak. Aku

tersenyum saat aku sampai di dalam ruang kerjaku, ruang kerja dokter muda HARUNO SAKURA.

Aku menuju meja tempatr kerjaku, membuka tas dan mengambil benda penting yang harus ku bawa kemanapun, handphone. Eh, ternyata lowbatt dan aku baru menyadarinya. Aku segara menyambungkannya dengan power bank yang kupunya, dan menyalakan benda ini adalah hal terpenting yang harus aku lakukan agar tidak mengkhawatirkan siapapun. Yeah, mengingat aku diculik selama dua hari dan tidak memberitahukan orang rumah serta temanku tentang keadaanku.

"Dua puluh missedcall, Sasori." Ya ampun. Pemuda ini pasti sangat khawatir. Melihat daftar selanjutnya hanya dari Ino, Konohamaru, dan mantan lamaku Naruto.

Eh, Naruto? Untuk apa dia menghubungiku? Entahlah. Mungkin dia ingin memberikan undangan pernikahannya dengan wanita pilihannya yang baru.

Setelah mengecek smartphone ku, aku kembali ke dunia nyata. Dunia ku sebagai seorang dokter anak. Hari ini jadwalku sedikit lengang, aku bersyukur bukan karena ini artinya aku sedikit bekerja namun aku bersyukur karena sudah banyak anak yang sehat sekarang. Sesekali aku memeriksa laporan hasil tes dari salah satu pasienku, hingga seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjaku dan memberi tahukan ada seorang pasien yang ingin ditangani.

Baiklah, semangat untuk hari ini. Yeay.

-o0o-

-jam makan siang- masih di rumah sakit tokyo. ^_^

Huaaah, selesai juga setengah hari ini. Walaupun sebenarnya hari ini aku hanya memeriksa lima orang anak, namun entah kenapa tubuhku mudah terasa lelah sekarang, semenjak Uchiha Sasuke merebut sesuatu yang sudah aku jaga selama dua puluh empat tahun. Mungkin efek dari kekasaran Sasuke malam itu. Tapi, jika aku mengingat kembali bagaimana ekspresi mata Sasuke yang ketakutan dan terlihat putus asa itulah yang membuat tubuhku luluh. Bahkan aku belum bisa melupakan mimik wajahnya saat kami selesai melakukan hubungan intim tersebut. Di wajahnya tersirat kepuasan dan kelegaan, seakan dia yakin kalau yang dilakukannya itu benar.

Aku mulai memukul-mukul pundak dan betisku yang terasa pegal ini. Lalu seseorang masuk dalam ruanganku tanpa permisi dengan wajah kesedihannya. Ya tuhan! Dia Sasori. Apa yang harus aku jelaskan kepadanya? Oh, _kami-sama_ selamatkan aku.

tbc

* * *

aku kembali bawa fic abal nan aneh.. gak panjang-panjang ko' ini juga nantinya cuma tripleshoot aja.. berkenan silahkan review yaa...


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan sekarang saku-_chan_?"

"Maaf. Jika malam itu aku meninggalkanmu. Sungguh, bukan maksudku melakukan itu. Malam itu aku diculik."

"Kau kira aku akan percaya?" Sasori mulai berdiri dari duduknya, kini dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

"Kau harus percaya. Maaf."

"Tapi kau belum menjawab lamaranku malam itu! Jadi aku mau jawabannya sekarang!"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Sasori-kun. Aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu, karena hatiku tidak bisa berbohong. Aku mencintai seseorang, dan aku sudah bertunangan."

"Kau bilang dirimu single! Aku begitu menaruh harapan pada dirimu Saku-chan. Pikirkanlah dengan baik. Please."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan ba-."

"CAKULAAA!"

Eh, suara itu.

.

.

.

Naruto disclaimer by "kishimoto-_sensei"_

Sakura-chan life! by Sarokun.

Warning : **this story can make sick your eye's**

**Typo's, cerita mungkin kurang menarik,kesalahan pengejaan dan lainnya.**

**Saya berharap reader-**_**sama**_** menyukainya.**

**Rate : T-T+ ,mungkin M Genre: Romance/Drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama dua tahun aku menjadi dokter anak di rumah sakit ini, baru kali ini aku merasakan aura dingin menyelimuti ruang kerjaku. Baik Sasuke maupun Sasori masih saling melemparkan tatapan sinis penuh tanya.

"Em Saku-chan, siapa orang asing yang memanggilmu 'cakula' ini huh?" Akhirnya Sasori mulai bertanya. Setidaknya sudah ada interaksi sekarang di bandingkan tadi. Sankyu _kami-sama_.

"A-ano dia itu-."

"Suami Cakula."

"-eh?"

"WHAT! Are you kidding me, mister?" Sasori kaget bukan main.

Sasori menatapku seakan meminta jawaban yang pasti. Dia masih menganggap Sasuke sedang melucu. Hey, orang bodoh mana yang mengatakan itu tanpa pikir panjang? Jawabannya Sasuke. Apa sih sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan? Suami? Bahkan beberapa menit yang lalu aku mengatakan pada Sasori bahwa aku sudah tunangan, dan hanya selang beberapa menit kemudian ada pria yang mengatakan bahwa dia suami aku? Tampar aku sekarang juga!

"Sayang~ dia siapa?" Sasuke menunjuk Sasori.

"Sa-sakue-kun. Dia itu Sasori, teman lamaku. Hampir menjadi kekasihku dua hari yang lalu jika kau tidak menculikku." Oke, aku hanya mampu menjawab itu. Terserah nanti apakah Sasuke marah atau Sasori yang marah. Entahlah.

"WHAT!"

"WHAT!"

Oh, mereka berdua manis sekali kaget bersamaan. Ini jarang sekali terjadi dalam hidupku, dua orang pria sedang memperebutkanku dan mereka kaget bersamaan. Sungguh kompak!

"Hampir menjadi kekasih dia?" Sasuke menunjuk Sasori, namun tangan Sasuke segera di tangkis Sasori karena tepat berada di hidung Sasori. "Kau berselingkuh dariku malam itu Cakula! Dengan dia? Dengan boneka merah ini? Yang benar saja!"

"Hei, siapa yang kau sebut boneka merah huh? TU-AN-PAN-TAT- A-YAM?" Oh, bagus sekali sekarang Sasori mulai tidak terima di panggil boneka merah.

"Bayi besar!"

"Ayam kampung!"

"Boneka barbie versi cowok!"

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu? Dasar tuan pantat ayam! Hati hati ada telur keluar dari rambutmu yang berbentuk pantat ayam betina. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Apa? Pantat ayam betina? Kau sungguh hebat Sasori-kun. Hahahaha sungguh aku benar - benar ingin tertawa tapi dalam hati saja, hahahahahahha.

"Kau benar-benar memancing emosiku ya, dasar kau! BONEKA MERAH BESAR YANG MENJIJIKAN!"

Oke, aku rasa ini sudah mulai kelewat batas. Sasuke mulai memanas sedangkan Sasori mengeluarkan seringai liciknya.

"Sakura, benarkah kau sudah menikah dengannya? Dia jeas tidak lebih baik dari aku! Lihat, dia itu emosional. Bisa – bisa nanti kau dipukul!"

Ho, dan yang ini adalah pikiran liar yang paling liar yang Sasori ucapkan.

"Sakura. Siapa nama asli boneka merah itu. Aku tampak tak asing dengan mukanya."

Eh? Apa Sasuke pernah bertemu dengan Sasori? "Akasuna Sasori." Jawabku sekenanya.

"AHA! Itu dia! Akasuna Sasori. Bagaimana dengan kabar Dahlia?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sasori. Aku mulai tidak mengerti dengan situasi sekarang. Tadi Sasuke sudah sempat marah besar, lalu sekarang? Secara tiba – tiba dia bertanya dengan Sasori. Dan yang menjadi bahan pertanyaannya adalah dahlia? Siapa itu Dahlia?

"A-apa maksudmu! Aku tidak mengert. Pantat ayam!"

"Hei, tak usah pura-pura. Aku tahu kau siapa, Akasuna!" Sasuke kembali mengarahkan wajahnya kehadapanku, dia berjalan dan berdiri tepat di belakangku. Tiba – tiba aku merasakan dua buah tangan kekar memeluk tubuhku, dan aku merasakan sebuah dagu mendarat di bahuku. "Sakura, kau tahu?" aku hanya menyernyitkan kedua alisku pertanda aku bingung dengan ucapannya. "Aku beruntung menculikmu malam itu. kau harus berterima kasih padaku nanti malam, karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari penjahat kelamin seperti dia." Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Sasori.

Apa maksudnya? Penjahat kelamin? Siapa? Sasori? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Sasori. Dari sini aku bisa melihat tubuh Sasori sedikit bergetar. Ada apa? Apa Sasori sakit? Atau dia tengah ketakutan karena rahasianya dibongkar? Tapi Sasuke tahu dari mana? Bukankah sana saja dia memfitnah jika menuduh seseorang tanpa barang bukti? Aku bingung.

"Apa maksudmu pantat ayam? Kau menuduhku maniak seks yang merekam adegan saat sedang bercinta?"

"Hei! Aku tak menuduhmu seperti itu. Aku hanya bilang kau penjahat kelamin. Sekarang terbuktikan? Omonganmu itu bukti kalau kau maniak seks yang akan merekam setiap adegan intimu dengan wanita yang baru kau pacari? Lagi pula aku pernah melihat videomu! Ini buktinya!"

Oke, sekarang lebih parah menunjukkan sebuah video di handphonenya kepada kami. Maksudku, aku dan Sasori.

'A-ahh~ Sasori-chan! Fuck me more! Ooohh. Yeah, yeah ash!'

'Ofcourse Dahlia!'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. A~ah aaahh, im coming. Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh~ ugh, vaginaku penuh dengan spermamu. I like you banana.'

Nani? Apa itu barusan. Mukaku memerah, aku melihat kearah Sasori yang kini mukanya juga tak kalah memerah dengan aku. I-ini, seperti mimpi. Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi ini benar – benar membuatku shock! Ada rasa yang sangat lega di hatiku karena aku selamat dari Sasori, tapi kenapa tiba – tiba kakiku begitu lemas dan kepalaku pusing. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar membuatku lelah! Adegan yang baru saja aku lihat begitu menguras emosiku.

"Sa-sasori, itu? benarkah?"

"Saku-chan aku bisa jelaskan!"

Sasori mencoba mendak kearahku namun di tahan Sasuke.

"Tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi Sasori-san! Sekarang tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi. Jalani hidupu sendiri Sasori-san, karena Sakura sudah punya kehidupan sendiri." Ucap Sasuke.

"Gomen, Saku-chan." Sasori lekas keluar dari ruanganku.

Blam!

Pintu ruang kerjaku tertutup. Aku masih tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika malam itu aku menerima lamaran Sasori. Mungkin saat ini video pornoku dengannya sudah tersebar luas. Aku menolehkan wajah ku kearah Sasuke yang masih setia di belakangku. Aku dapat merasakan tangannya mulai menuntunku untuk duduk di sofa yang empuk.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Aku sungguh shock melihat adegan di video tadi."

"Aku juga. Aku tak menyangka dia akan melamarmu jika aku tak menculikmu. Kau berhutang budi padaku Cakula!"

"Kau sudah dua puluh lima tahun Sasuke. Berhenti memanggilku Cakula!"

Huuuh haaaah. Tarik nafas buang pelan – pelan. Masih shock? Tentu saja! Tapi masih ada yang mengganjal di hatiku. Aku penasaran Sasuke mendapatkan video mesum itu dari siapa? Aku menundukkan wajahku menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah menaruh kepalanya di atas pahaku.

"Eng, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kau, dapat dari mana video itu?"

"Tentu saja dari Neji!"

"Apa!"

Plak! Aku memukul kepala Sasuke.

"ITAI!"

Kurang ajar! Jadi si gondrong neji yang memberikan video itu ke Sasuke? Apa alasannya? Tidak mungkinkan dia tiba – tiba memberikan video itu ke Sasuke? Apa Sasuke yang minta?

"Aku memintanya dari Neji. Aku tahu kau pasti ingin bertanya dari mana aku dapat video itu, benarkan?" jelas Sasuke dan aku menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Tadinya, aku ingin mempraktekan itu nanti malam denganmu. Tapi tidak usah! Berhubung pemeran utamanya adalah penjahat kelamin yang hampir menelanjangimu jika aku tak menculikmu, jadi lebih baik kita mempraktekannya dengan gaya yang lain. Jangan sama seperti yang dia contohkan."

Plak! Aku memukulnya lagi.

"MESUM!"

-0o0-

Wortel, selada, cabai. Apa lagi ya? Mie instan? Mungkin. Saat ini aku sedang di supermarket bersama Sasuke. Hari ini aku tak jadi pulang kerumahku, karena Sasuke memaksaku untuk menginap kembali ke apartemennya.

"Cakula! Beli ini yang banyak ya?" Sasuke menunjuk kearah Tomat yang di pajang rapih di bagian sayur – sayuran. Aku mengerti sekali bahwa Sasuke begitu menyukai tomat ini.

"Tiga kilo apa cukup?"

"Lima kilo."

"Ha'i, kau mau apa lagi?" tanyaku padanya, dia tampak berpikir. Wajahnya lucu sekali seperti anak – anak.

"Tidak, itu saja. Kau silahkan pilih sesukamu."

"Baiklaah!" Ucapku dengan nada seriang mungkin

Kami terus memilih bahan makanan untuk makan malam nanti. Jika dilihat aku dan Sasuke memang benar – benar seperti sepasang pengantin baru. Sasuke begitu memperhatikanku dan sikapnya itu membuat hatiku menghangat. Sungguh! Dia sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat kepadaku. Aku jadi mengingat Sasuke jaman dulu.

Dulu setiap aku bertanya padanya, dia hanya menjawah 'Hn' atau 'terserah' dan selalu menatap layar ponselnya. Sepertinya ponsel itu lebih asyik dari pada wajahku. Begitulah Sasuke yang dulu. Sasuke yang sekarang jika aku bertanya dia akan menjawabnya. Walaupun Cuma 'Hn' tapi perhatiannya selalu tertuju padaku. Tak ada lagi layar handphone saat kami berbicara.

-tbc-

Malam minna... terimakasih atas respon positif yang kalian berikan di chapter pertama. Aku sungguh berterima kasih. Untuk semua yang review aku sayang kalian. Dan yang baca aku juga sayang..

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Dan dari chapter ini ratenya di naikkan jadi rate M. Kare ada adegan Sasori dan dahlia.

Dan masalah typo, aku mohon maaf banget jika itu mengganggu kalian. Aku udah berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Sekali lagi ARIAGATOU! Terima kasih! GOMAWOO! Maaf tidak menyebutkan 1-1, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat. Bye-bye..

-sarokun-


	3. last

Naruto disclaimer by "kishimoto-_sensei"_

Sakura_-chan_ life! by Sarokun.

Warning : **this story can make sick your eye's**

**Typo's, cerita mungkin kurang menarik,kesalahan pengejaan dan lainnya.**

**Saya berharap reader-**_**sama**_** menyukainya.**

**Rate : T-T+ ,mungkin M Genre: Romance/Drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi kembali datang, sinar mentari mulai menampakan kilaunya walau masih sedikit. Pagi ini aku seperti mengalami sebuah dejavu. Dia, sosok yang sedang tertidur lelap di belakangku, sambil memelukku erat masih seperti dulu. Wajahnya, postur tubuhnya, tidak ada yang berubah. Mantan kekasih yang kini menjadi calon suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sudah jam berapa ini? Aku masih saja bersantai, padahahal aku ada jadwal operasi jam sebelas siang nanti. Aku harus bergerak! Tapi, sepertinya seseorang yang sedang memelukku kini tidak mengijinkannya. Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya tapi dia malah tambah merapatka tubuhnya denganku. "Sasuke_-kun_, lepas! Aku harus bangun." Tak ada jawaban. Huft, yasudahlah.

Sepuluh menit, lima belas, empat puluh menit. Oke! Aku sudah mengulur waktu terlalu lama. Aku harus bangun sekarang juga. "Sasu, kau ada rapat direksi jam sepuluh nanti, dan aku ada operasi jam sebelas. Kita harus bersiap, sekarang sudah pukul delapan."

"Lima menit.!"

"Ini sudah lewat empat puluh menit sayang."

"Morning kiss, jika tidak aku tak mau bangun."

Dasar!

-o0o-

Aku sudah bersiap sekarang tinggal membuat sarapan untuk kami berdua. Karena tak punya banyak waktu jadi aku hanya membuat sandwich dengan ayam dan tentunya tambahan tomat untuk calon suamiku tercinta. Beberapa menit krmudian sandwichpun sekesai, namun aku tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda Sasuke akan segera turun. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyusulnya kekamar. Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus.

"Sasuke, kau didalam?"

Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar panggilanku, aku memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar dengan langkah yang pelan. Aku melihat Sasuke sedang menerima telepon, sepertinya penting. Bagaimana aku tahu? Tentu saja aku tahu, dari gesture tubuhnya yang seakan seperti menutup diri dengan menerima panggilan dipojok kamar dengan suara berbisik. Apa ada sesuatu yang dia rahasiakan?

"Sasuke?"

"Eh, ya." Dia langsung menutup teleponnya denga buru-buru. Aku jadi semakin curiga, sebenarnya ada apa?

"Sarapan." Aku menjawab seperlunya.

Sasuke mengangguk, dan menarik tanganku untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruang makan. Tak ada yang aneh saat kami makan, masih sama seperti kemarin. Sasuke yang manis,yang selalu mengelap sisa makanan di sudut bibirku. Sasuke yang manja, yang menginginkan sebuah kecupan ringan jika selesai makan. Dan itu semua membuatku menjauhkan semua pikiran buruk tentangnya. Karena bagiku, Sasuke sudah berubah.

Selesai sarapan dan membereskan sisa piring, aku segera menuju kerumah sakit diantar Sasuke. Karena letak gedung kantornya yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Selama perjalanan hanya diisi kekosongan hingga sampai di tempat kerjaku.

"Sudah sampai, sebaiknya kau cepat masuk. Oia, maaf nanti aku tak bisa menjemputmu. Kau pulang naik taksi ya, ingat! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan pria lain. Oke?

"Iya, Sasu-"

"Bye-bye.

"-ke_-kun_."

Sasuke_-kun_ kenapa sih? Memangnya dia sedang ada jadwal meeting? Aneh. Aku mulai melangkah memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Pikiranku sekarang sedang bercabang, aku merasa sedang di bohongi. Apa Sasuke_-kun_ menyimpan suatu rahasia? Aku mulai merasakan gelagat tak enak sejak memanggilnya untuk sarapan tadi pagi. Dia terlihat seperti terburu-buru sekali. Ada apa? Ada apa? ADA APAAAA?

Ck, aku kepo.

-o0o-

Jam dua belas lewat sepuluh, sebenarnya jadwalku sudah selesai. Pasien inap sudah aku kontrol, pasien yang datang untuk diperiksa juga sudah tak ada. Apa sekarang anak-anak sudah sehat semua? Amin. Aku merasa bosan, apa yang harus aku kerjakan? Matsuri, dokter jaga penggantiku sudah datang. Aku mengecek handphoneku dan aku teringat sesuatu. Aku sudah tiga hari tidak pulang kerumah! Oke, aku anak yang berbakti. Aku akan menengok orang tuaku dulu.

"Ano, Matsuri_-chan_!"

"Ne, Sakura senpai." Matsuri , menjawab sapaanku dengan senyuman ramahnya. Ah, kohaiku memang manis.

"Matsuri_-chan,_ aku akan mengakhiri jam kerjaku sekarang. Aku mau pulang dulu, jika ada sesuatu telpon aku ya?"

"Ha'i senpai!"

-o0o-

"Cah! Akhirnya aku sampai juga." Setelah berjuang dengan menggunakan bus, akhirnya sampai juga di rumah! Aku merindukan tempat ini.

Ting tong

"Sebentar!"

Aku mendengarnya! Suara _okaa-san_!

"Tadaima _Okaa-san_!"

"Saki!"

Aku berpelukan dengan _Okaa-san_, melepas rindu karena sudah lama tiga hari tak bertemu. _Okaa-san _mengajakku untuk masuk. Kesan pertama yang aku dapatkan adalah bau harum masakan. Wah, ternyata dia baru selesai memasak makan siang.

"_Okaa_-_san, _kenapa baru memasak makan siang sekarang? Kan ini sudah jam setengah tiga, sudah bukannya jam makan siang."

"Itu karena _Otou-san _baru pulang dari toko nanti jam tiga sore. Tadi dia menelpon , katanya tidak makan siang di toko karena tak selera. Kau tahu alasannya? Dia memikirkanmu."

Aku jadi terharu dengan _Otou-san_ku tercinta.

"Maaf, aku tidak memberitahukanmu. Aku menghilang secara tiba-tiba, maafkan aku. Aku-"

"Kami tahu alasannya. Sasuke kemarin datang, dia bilang ingin menyambung kembali pertunangan yang sepat terputus karena kebodohannya dulu."

Aku tertegun. Sungguh?

_Okaa-san_ membelai rambutku dan tersenyum."Sudahlah! Sekarang ayo sini! Bantu aku membereskan meja ini sebelum_ Otou-san_ pulang!"

"HA'I"

Lima belas menit telah terlewat. Meja makan telah penuh dan rapih. Aku telah berganti baju dengan baju khusus untuk dirumah, piyama santai kesayanganku. Aku dan _Okaa-san_ kini sudah ada di ruang depan dekat pintu masuk, kami akan menyambut kepulangan_ Otou-san._

"Tadaima!"

Itu dia.

""_OKAERINASAI!"_ Aku dan _Okaa-san_ menjawabnya serempak. Dan dapat aku lihat wajah _Otou-san_ yang kaget.

"SAKI!"

Dan selanjutnya, kami menghabiskan acara siang dengan tertawa dan kehangatan.

-o0o-

Sudah pukul tujuh malam Setelah makan malam aku langsung naik kekamar, dengan alasan mengantuk. Dan aku tidak menerima kabar apapun dari Sasuke. Ini aneh! Apa yang dilakukannya? Apa dia sudah pulang? Apa dia lembur? Kenapa tak ada kabar?

"Arrghh, dasar ayam betina bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa tak ada kabar!"

Ini semakin aneh, sejak tadi pagi. Aku memutuskan untuk menelponnya, dari pada aku penasaran.

Tuuuuut. Tuuuut.

Tuuuuut. Tuuuut.

Tuuuuut. Tuuuut.

Kenapa tak diangkat? Aku mencoba lagi.

Tuuuuut. Tuuuuut.

Masih tersambung namun belum diangkat juga. Memang apa yang dilakukannya sih?

"_Moshi-Moshi"_

"Sasu- loh, kok perempuan!"

"Hey, aku memang perempuan. Siapa kau, mengganggu saja!"

Loh, kok aku yang mengganggu? Seharusnya wanita ini yang mengganggu.

"Hei kau wanita bodoh! Mana Sasuke_-kun_! Aku ingin bicara!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh! Ada urusan apa kau memanggil Sasuke_-kun_!"

Kurang ajar! Wanita ini tidak tahu diri sekali sih, memang dia siapa? Selingkuhan? Jadi baru tiga hari kami baikkan sekarang Sasuke_-kun_ sudah selingkuh lagi!

"Aku nyonya UCHIHA!" aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku tak bohong, memang sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi nyonya Uchiha.

"A-ah, nyo-nyonya! Maafkan saya! –'Sasuke-_kun_ ini dari nyonya Uchiha ingin bicara denganmu'-"

Aku mendengar dari balik telepon wanita itu sedang bicara dengan Sasuke.

"_Moshi-moshi."_

Suara berai itu. "Sasuke_-kun_!"

"Sa-sakura!"

"Kau sedang dimana? Tadi itu siapa?"

"Em.. a-aku sedang di kantor!"

"Kau gugup. Apa kau ber bohong?"

"Tidak! Sudahlah aku sibuk, nanti saja telpon lagi."

"Kau berbohong!" aku memutuskan sambungan.

Aku tak percaya dia berbohong. Aku jadi kembali teringat akan malam itu. Malam dimana dia merebut hartaku paling berharga. Aku menyesal! Aku harusnya tak percaya begitu saja padanya! Aku bodoh! Wanita murahan! Aku benar-benar wanita murahan yang gampang tergiur bujuk rayu lelaki. Bukab hanya Sasuke! Bahkan aku aku hampir tertipu oleh Sasori! Huaaaaaa...

-o0o-

Sudah dua hari sejak malam itu. bahkan Sasuke tak juga mengabariku. Aku bahkan bingung dengan hubungan ini, gantung. Sebenernya apa sih yang sedang dilakukannya! Jadi benar dia selingkuh! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku ingin menangis. Bahkan air mataku sudah beranak sungai, huaaa.

Aku kembali lagi menjadi sosok diriku yang rapuh. Memang wanita mana yang tak menangis jika dikhianati kekasihnya dua kali? Aku bahkan tak sanggup lagi untuk bergerak, tubuhku bahkan melemas. Aku tak masuk kerja, dan sekarang aku sakit karena tak makan.

Apa dia mengingatku? Kurasa tidak. Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku? Kurasa juga tidak. Dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan pacar barunya itu. Ini sungguh menyesakkan, kalian tahu? aku sungguh menyesal. aku menyesali keputusannku yang malam itu rela melepas keperawananku. Bagaimana jika aku hamil, lalu anakku lahir kedunia tanpa seorang ayah, dan dia akan menganggap dirinya anak haram! Dan aku adalah wanita paling jahat didunia. Air mataku menetes lagi.

Tapi, belum tentu juga aku hamil. Bisa saja aku sedang tidak masa suburku, masalahnya aku lupa kapan masa suburku. Dan aku kembali menangis.

-o0o-

Tepat dua minggu sejak malam itu, Sasuke masih tak ada kabar. Aku sudah berusaha menelponnya, tapi selalu di matikan. Aku mencoba untuk memberanikan diri pergi kerumah keluarga uchiha, tapi apa yang kudapat? Mereka tak ada dirumah. Mencoba menghubungi teman terdekat, mereka tak mau memberitahuku. Terakhir kemarin malam, aku ke apartemen Sasuke dan ternyata dia tak ada disana! Aku hanya ingin kejelasan tentang hubungan ini.

Hal yang aku takutkan terjadi, aku positif hamil. Tadi pagi aku mencoba mengetesnya dengan tespeck, dan aku mendapatkan dua garis merah di tespeck itu. Aku hamil!

Tubuhku semakin lemah saja_. Okaa-san_ sudah tahu semuanya, aku menceritakan semuanya, termasuk aku yang sudah tidak perawan lagi. _Okaa_-san kaget! Dan marah padaku karena tak menjaga harta yang paling berharga pada seorang wanita. Aku tak menyalahkan _Okaa-_san, aku saja marah pada diriku sendiri. Tapi aku harus ingat bahwa aku sudah tak sendiri lagi.

-o0o-

Ini adalah minggu ke tiga hubungan gantungku dengan Sasuke. Dan menjadi minggu pertama kandunganku. Aku tak megalami kesulitan, mungkin karena masih berumur satu miggu. Tadi pagi aku mendapatkan berita buruk. Dan sekarang ku sedang tertidur lemas di kasurku.

Pria itu, ayah dari anak yang di kandungku akan menikah. Aku sangat kecewa padanya, dan sekali lagi aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri. _Otou-san_ danOkaa-san sudah tahu kalau aku hamil. Mereka terkejut bukan main, bahkan _Otou-_san hampir pinsan saat aku memberi tahu mereka akan memiliki cucu.

Aku mengurung diri di kamar. Atensiku kembali kearah nakas disamping kasurku. Sebuah undangan yang sangat elegan dan terlihat berkelas. Khas Uchiha sekali!

**KAMI YANG BERBAHAGIA! KELUARGA UCHIHA**

**KAMI AKAN MENIKAHKAN ANAK BUNGSU KAMI, UCHIHA SASUKE DENGAN WANITA PILIHANNYA**

**ACARA PERNIKAHAN AKAN DI LAKSANAKAN TANGGAL 28 JUNI 2013**

**BERTEMPAT DI CROWN ROYAL HOTEL**

Itu adalah sepenggal kata yang aku baca di undangan si brengsek Uchiha itu. aku sudah muak memanggil namanya, aku sudah tak mau lagi mengingat namanya. Aku harus bangkit, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri, dan sudah kuputuskan aku bukanlah tunangan dari si brengsek itu lagi.

Selamat tinggal Teme, semoga kau bahagia dengan keputusanmu. Aku akan datang ke pesta pernikahanmu, akan kutunjukan padamu aku bukanlah wanita yang lemah. Aku mungkin bodoh, pernah tertipu olehmu dua kali. Tapi, mulai saat ini aku akan bangkit. Dan akan kutunjukan aku dan malaikat kecilku nanti akan bahagia tanpamu.

-o0o-

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan si brengsek itu dengan wanita yang entah siapalah itu aku tak tahu. Keadaan tubuhku sudah lebih baik dari kemarin. Aku sudah segar, dan mampu melanjutkan aktifitas seperti biasa.

Cermin dihadapanku memperlihatkan penampilanku yang sekarang. Aku masih cantik kok.

Cklek.

"Kau sudah siap sayang?"

_Okaa_-san memelukku dan aku mengangguk dalam pelukannya sebagai jawaban.

Cuup. _Okaa-san_ mencium keningku.

"Kau harus tegar ya?"

Aku kembali mengangguk, aku tak berani mengeluarkan suara. Aku takut air mataku melenggang keluar dari mata hijauku. Aku memang sudah tegar, tapi tetap saja! Ini sangat menegangkann bertemu dengan mantan tunanganmu di pesta pernikahannya. Apalagi kami berpisah dengan cara yang tidak enak untuk diingat.

"Oh iya, ganti bajumu. _Okaa-san_ sudah memiliki gaun spesial untukmu. Sebentar ya, _Okaa-san_ ambilkan."

Aku hanya diam, menunggu _Okaa-san_ kembali dan membawa baju yang sudah di persiapkannya. Aku memang penasaran, memangnya kenapa dengan gaunku? Ini juga bagus kok.

"Sayang."

Aku menengok kearah pintu, dan mendapati _Okaa-san_ yang berdiri sambil tersenyum sambil memegang gaun putih.

"_Okaa-san_, ini berlebihan! Gaun ini tampak seperti gaun pengantin. Hanya saja ini lebih simpel dari gaun pengantin ."

_Okaa-san_ hanya tersenyum. Dan aku tak mau ambil pusing, langsung saja aku pakai gaun itu.

"Kau sangat cantik. Aku sangat menyayangimu, kau adalah anak yang paling kami banggakan. Dan kau mampu melewati badai yang menghampirimu. Sekarang, raihlah kebahagiaanmu nak."

Aku memeluk kembali _Okaa-san_, dan kami menangis bersama. _Okaa-san_ mendandaniku karena make-up yang ku pakai luntur akibat air mata kami. Sebelum ke acara pernikahan si brengsek itu, aku kembali menatap cermin. Gaun indah ini begitu pas, berwarna putih dengan renda yang hanya di bawah gaun, sekilas memang seperti gaun pengantin.

Oke brengsek, akan kutunjukkan wajah terbaikku hingga kau menyesal meninggalkanku.

"_Okaa-san_, _Otou_-san mana?" aku memang tidak melihat _Otou-san_ dari tadi.

"Dia sudah berangkat lebih dulu."

"Oh."

-o0o-

CROWN ROYAL HOTEL.

Aku telah sampai, kesan pertamaku saat telah sampai adalah megah dan mewah. Tapi disini sepi, apa aku terlambat? Tapi aku melihat _Otou-san _di depan pintu aula. Sepertinya _Otou-san_ menunggu kami.

"Yang di tunggu akhirnya sampai." _Otou-san_ langsung memelukku, aku melihat matanya yang mulai berkaca. Kenapa? Apa dia sedih karena anaknya juga sedih? "Kau anak yang _Otou-san_ banggakan, _Otou-san_ tak pernah menyesal memiliki anak sepertimu. Aku tak menyangka secepat ini."

"_O-Otou-san_." Mataku kembali berkaca.

"Ssst, jangan mengis."

"Aku tak apa _Otou-san_, aku kuat. Aku akan tegar, tak peduli Sasuke menikah dengan siapapun. Aku, _Otou-san_, dan _Okaa-san _kita akan bahagia." Aku melirik kebelakang tepat kearah_ Okaa-san. _Dia tersenyum dan menghampiriku.

"Kau benar nak, kami akan bahagia. Karena kebahagiaan kami adalah kau," kata _Okaa-san_.

"Ayo Sakura."_ Otou_-_saan _mengambil tanganku dan mengamitkannya di lengan _Otou-san_. Ck, seperti mempelai wanita saja, lalu aku menengok kebelakang, dan mendapatkan senyum lembut _Otou-san_.

CKLEK

Pintu besar aula terbuka.

Ya tuhan! Aku tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Kulihat samping kanan dan kiriku, semua tamu undangan nampak tersenyum kearahku. Air mata pertama menetes. Di ujung sana ada seorang pria yang menampilkan senyum menawannya kearahku. Si brengsek Uchiha Sasuke, tersenyum lega menatapku. Aku menengok kebelakang dan ternyata sudah ada dua anak kecil lucu memakai gaun putih untuk yang perempuan dan tuxedo untuk yanglaki-laki mengekori aku da _Otou-san_, aku kembali menengok mencari keberadaan _Okaa-san_. Oh, rupanya dia sudah ada du bangku paling depan dengan Mikoto_-san,_ Ibu si brengsek. Aku kembali menangis bahagia.

Aku dan_ Otou-san_ telah sampai di depan altar, _Otou-san_ menyerahkan tanganku pada Sasuke. Dan sebelah tangan _Otou-san_ memegang pipiku untuk menghapus air mataku. Lalu dia mengecup keningku dan berkata. "Kebahagiaan kami adalah kau, anakku Sakura." Aku kembali meteskan air mata kali ini Sasuke yang menghapusnya.

Setelah itu aku dan Sasuke menghadap ke altar, sebelum menaiki panggung kecil tempat kami akan mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati, ada seorang wanita cantik yang kuketahui sebagai kakak ipar Sasuke, Konan. Dia berjalan dengan anggun menghampiri kami, dan berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Dia tersenyum, dan memakaikanku sebuah mahkota yang bertudung. Sebelum benar-benar pergi dia berkata, "Selamat datang di keluarga kami, Sakura."

Sasuke mendahuluiku selangkah dan kembali menghadapku. Dia membantuku menaiki panggung kecil ini, dan setelahnya kami jalan beriringan menuju tempat pendeta berada.

"A-aku ber-bersedia." Ucapku terbata, karena gugup ditambah aku habis menangis.

Tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi kami. Setelah acara pengucapan janji, aku dan Sasuke berhadapan. Dia membuka tudungku, dan mulai menarik wajahku. Sebelum kami menyatukan kedua bibir ini, dia berucap "Aku sangat mencintaimu Cakula!" dan kamipun menyatukan bibir kami, menyalurkan rindu yang teramat dan rasa sesakku selama tiga minggu terakhir. Ciuman hangat dan dalam, didepan seluruh tamu undangan. Sasuke tak mau melepasku.

"E-engh" Aku meleguh.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya, aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bernafas. Menghirup okigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan Sasuke kembali menghisap bibirku. Ciuman kami belum juga terlepas, mukaku sudah memerah karena malu. Untung saja _Otou-san_ datang, dan menjewer telinga Sasuke_-kun_.

"A-au. Sa-sakit _Otou-san_." Leguh Sasuke.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Kami semua tertawa.

'

'

'

-END-

OHAYOOOOOOOUUU!

Apa kabar minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ aku kembali dengan menamatkan fanfic multichapter pertamaku yang benar-benar tamat.

Spesial kali ini karena fic ini cukup panjang 2500k dan 10 halaman.

Hulalalalalaa... mohon maaf kalo typo masih banyak berkeliaran. Inilah hasil dari jeripayahku. Semoga kalian suka..

Oia, ada beberapa pertanyaan tentang masalalu sakura dan sasuke. Yah ceritanya sasusaku itu dulu tunangan terus putus gara-gara sasu selingkuh. Soalnya di cerita ini Cuma khusus tentang tunangan yg udah putus terus nyambung lagi, kalo masalalunya kalian berimajinasi sendiri yaa...

Big thanks buat yang review chapter 1 dan 2 :

Gilang363, kihara, Hikaru Sora 14, hanazono yuri, ntika blossom, Cacha Emeralda, poetri-ch, gues, Ifaharra sasusaku, yuki, sofi asat, Anka-Chan, , Anisha Ryuzaki, Kin, Kumada Chiyu, Ah Rin, , ntika blossom, Arufi Rizuki Yoshida, YashiUchiHatake, Aiko Asari, poetri-chan, marukocan, chibigami, Hikaru Sora 14, momoi uchiha.

Mohon maaf untuk sehala penulisan yang salah, maupun yang tidak tersebut. Tidak mengurangi rasa hormat saya mengucapkan terimakasih. Juga buat silent reader, saya ucapkan terimakasih.

Bye-bye...

Sarokun.

'

'

'

-Bonus!- -Lime!-

3 Tahun kemudian

"U-ugh, aaahhhh~"

"Emmh~ Cakulaaah~"

Sepasang suami istri tengah memadu kasih di dalam kamar pribadi mereka. Sang suami tampak tak sabaran dengan tubuh Istrinya.

Cuup. Cuup. Cuup

Sasuke mengecup seluruh tubuh polos Istrinya, bagian bawahnya masih bekerja keras untuk mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya. Tubuh mereka sama-sama berkeringat. sedangkan tangannya terus membelai, meremas, dan memijat tubuh dan bagian sensitiv isterinya.

"A-aku mau sampai~"

"Aku juga. Kita sama-sama."

"Aaaahh~"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Cakula!"

"Aku juga." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Juga apa!" Sasuke sepertinya tidak sabaran.

"Ck, Aku juga mencintaimu. Sasuke_-kun_. Sudah ah, aku lelah." Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding.

"Kenapa kau tak berubah? Aku benci saat kau tidur membelakangiku!"

Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Wanita itu langsung merengkuh tubuh suaminya yang masih cemberut. "Sudahlah ayo tidur."

-0o0-

Sinar mentari masuk dengan malu-malu kedalam kamar Sasuke. Dia mulai terusik, dan bangun dari tidurnya. Mengucek mata sebentar, lalu mencari keberadaan istri tercintanya. "Huft." Dia menghela napas saat menyadari istrinya telah bangun terlebih dahulu. Diapun langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sekaligus menenangkan pikirannya dari bayang-bayang semalam saat dia dan istrinya bergumul.

Sakura tanpak sibuk di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan dan memandikan Kenichi, putra pertamanya dan Sasuke. "_Caa-chan, Chaa-chan_. Lapaaaal."

"Ia sebentar Kenichi_-kun_."

Tak, tak, tak.

Kenichi memukul piring pelastik tempat makannya dengan sendok pelastik pula. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke turun dengan pakaian kantornya.

"_Caa-chan, Caa-chan, Chaa-chan_." Kali ini Kenichi tak sendiri. Sasuke mengikuti gaya Kenichi untuk meminta makan.

Tak, tak, tak.

Sasuke dan Kenichi memukul peralatan makan mereka bersama. Ayah dan anak itu begitu kompak, sehingga perempatan kecil muncul di kening Sakura.

"BISA TIDAK KALIAN DIAM!" teriak Sakura.

-END-


End file.
